Someone like you
by dr. tempe bones
Summary: Based off the song Someone Like you by Adele. multi-chap story. Brennan tried to find someone like Booth after he marries Hannah. I own nothing. HH owns Bones, Adele owns the song.
1. Chapter 1

_Adele's song 'Someone like you' screams B&B to me. So I've decided to try my hand at a one shot based off the song. I've seen one before. I've had thing idea growing for many weeks. Well, since I first heard the song a few months ago but haven't had the time to write until now. Also please no beating me. Hannah will be in this fic._

_i can't stand when people who have the same concept such as Brennan becoming ill say its coping them. Well, there are many stories out there before yours so you copied them. Grr. So I changed my whole story. It's no longer a one shot because I don't want to "copy" someone else. It may not be as powerful as the original one. Which, if you would like to read I can PM it to you. I will not be posting it._

_Well, here is the first part of the new one..._

_Line break_

It had been weeks since Brennan had spoken to Booth. Sure, she has seen him due to the cases they had but they never spoke of anything other then work. That's all they were now. Work partners. They were not longer Brennan and Booth or Booth and Bones. He was just Booth and she was just Brennan. They did not see each other out side of the lab or court. They did not go out for drinks after closing a case or getting the conviction they were seeking in court. No, they where no longer friends just work partners. Now, Booth would get into his FBI issued black SUV and she would get into the hybrid car her publisher bought and head to their own homes.

Booth had not told her about his engagement or that he was even thinking of asking for Hannah's hand. In the many times they had been together in the car driving to or from a crime scene, he had not brought it up. She read about it in the morning paper a few weeks after it had happened. A picture of the happy couple staring up at her. Booth's arms around Hannah's shoulders as Hannah looked up into Booth's warm brown eyes. Their love clear to all who saw this photo. That's when she knew she had been right. Love is not real, that it was just a chemical reaction within ones body. She did not bring it up with him that day or the next. No, she just got quite. Only speaking if spoken to, not making eye contact and not going with him to the crime scenes. She needed to distance herself right now, needed to build up the brick walls around her heart once again.

"Bones…" Booth poked his head into her office one afternoon. Angela had tried to keep him away, knowing how much her best friend was hurting right now.

'Booth." She spoke turning from her computer where she had been answering an email about taking a teaching a job over in Ireland. "How can I help you?" She asked reaching for a file that sat off to her right. "I don't have much on the cause of death yet. Cam has yet to finish with the remains therefore I've been unable to remove the rest of the flesh." She pushed herself up from the desk chair to stand.

"I'm not here for the case. I came to talk. Can we…can we go for lunch?" He spoke nervously shoving his hands into the pockets of his suit pants, toying with the poker chip that lay in left pocket.

Brennan hung her head a little hearing what he asked of her. They haven't had lunch without Hannah in months. "I..um…" She could not find a reason to say no. "I only have a half hour." She spoke setting the file down on her desk again before turning to the coat rack to switch out the old blue lab coat for her white burberry trench. She was not even hungry but she would still go.

They walked the few blocks in silences to the Royal Diner, a place that once a-upon time had been theirs. Taking their normal seats by the window, Brennan only ordered a coffee while booth ordered a coffee and a medium rare cheeseburger. Brennan wrinkled her nose at the choice in tempter in which he wanted his meat cooked. Instead of commenting like she normally would have, she looked out the window, watching the people of DC pass her by. Some looked happy, some looked lost, others didn't seem to have anything feelings as they hurried on their way. Well she did not comment on his food choice, he did not comment on her not eat at all.

"Are you okay?" He asked looking over to his partner, trying to read what she was thinking. She had not been herself in weeks and it was starting to worry him a little. But that was no longer his job. He had Hannah to worry about now. To go home to at night after a long day of work and to have a family with one day.

Brennan shook her head a little, his voice pulling her from her thoughts. "Why wouldn't I be?" She asked confused as she reached for her coffee cup. She was faking again. Something that had become normal for her around the agent in front of her. She would not ruin the happiness he had found. She had been told many times when in the system that she was unloveable, that she would never truly be happy. And she was starting to see that had been right.

"Well, in that case. I know this is not normal and how you feel about weddings but, would you be my best man…well woman?"

The agent asked sipping his own coffee as his food was placed in front of him causing the anthropologist to almost choke on the hot brown liquid in her mouth. Her eyes were wide as she forced the hot drink down.

"I thought you would ask your brother. That is a male role after all. And since you did not tell me about the engagement, I assumed I would be unwanted." She placed her cup down now. She hadn't planned on even going to the wedding even if she had been invited, thou it meant Booth would be hurt but she was not really friends with Hannah. Plus her relationship with Booth no longer carried the title of friends. They just worked together. "I don't think I'm the right person to ask. Sorry." She said looking to the table.

Booth nodded. "I knew you would say something like that. But you will still come right? Hannah sent out the invites last week. It should be coming soon." He spoke with hopefulness in his voice, watching for face for an answer.

Brennan bit her bottom lip. "I may not be here. I'm taking a job overseas. I leave soon." She spoke up, looking into his eyes. "I am giving Cam my two weeks before I leave tonight. Angela already knew. She helped be pick a place to stay." She added pushing the coffee away. The smell and taste making her sick. "I'm sorry Booth."

Booth slumped back in his chair. "Can't you leave after the wedding? I thought you would okay with this." He sounded mad as he looked over to the woman he once could not picture his life without.

A soft sight left her lips as she looked down to the table again. "I am okay with it Booth. She makes you happy. You need to be happy. As do I. I haven't been happy here since my return. I need a change. I'll try to be here. I will." She spoke as stood putting money down to cover both their meals. "I just want you to be happy. She makes you happy. I'll find my happiness one day too."

True to her word, Brennan had made it to Booths wedding to Hannah. She sat with Angela in the second row and watched as his eyes shone with love and happiness. His smile wider then she had ever seen as Hannah walked towards him in a simple white dress. After the vows were said, Brennan slipped out of the church unseen. She would meet them at Hodgins but she needed a head start. She had packed everything she need into her car that morning but she needed to unpack it at Jacks to keep in storage while she was away.

Booth held Hannah to his side as they walked down the steps of the church, smiling as brightly as the sun as bubbles surrounded them. Hannah had wanted rice but Booth had heard many times from Brennan how the rice kills the birds so he went with bubbles.

Parker stood off to the side, a scowl on face. He was not happy about his father marrying Hannah. He always thought that Brennan and his father would end up together. That they would be a happy family. Turning he looked up to his mother. "Can we go now? I wanna see Bones." He whispered loudly as Booth ducked into the awaiting limo.

Back at Hodgins, Brennan stood out on the veranda, looking out over the roses as people slowly filled into the backyard.

"Sweetie, how you feeling?" Angela asked as she moved over to Brennan's side. Brennan looked over to her best friend.

"I'm doing alright Ange." She spoke softly sipping the wine in her hand. The clapping started and she turned her head just in time to see Booth and Hannah walking into the yard, arms linked again. A sad smile formed on her lips as she placed the wine glass to her bottom lip, titling her head back and parting her lips she downed the wine. Closing her eyes, she pressed her lips together as she brought her head back down. Angela's hand on her shoulder.

"Sweetie..." Angela spoke in a soft yet worried voice. "I know this painful."

With a shake of her head, Brennan looked to her best friend. "its more then painful." She set the glass down on the table near by. "I put my boxes in the basement like Jack said. I'm staying the night here so you can take me to the airport in the afternoon."

Angela nodded. "I know Bren." She said looking down to the happy couple. "It's not going to be the same." She whispered as they watched Booth and Hannah have their first dance as husband and wife.

"She can give him everything I can not." Brennan whispered back as she turned to keep herself busy and not dwell on the sharp pain in her chest.

Speechs, laughs, and tears passed through the night. The cake was cut, people were slowly leaving, hugging the happy couple on the way out. Brennan had not gone down during the night. She stayed up on the veranda just watching everyone around her. As the final guest hugged Hannah, Booth pulled himself from her side and walked out of Brennan's view.

A soft sigh left her lips as she sat in her chair as she wrapped her arms around her middle. She had long ago changed from the day navy blue dress she had been wearing into a pair of yoga pants and a loose fitting top.

"That's not how you dress for a wedding."He spoke from behind her.

"I was uncomfortable in the dress. When one is not comfortable, that change." She spoke looking over her shoulder. "Shouldn't you be down there with Hannah?" she asked with an arched eyebrow.

Booth nodded. "I should but seeing you is important right now. It means a lot to me that you came Bones." He took a few steps closer. "I know I haven't been a that great of friend since we came back."

Brennan just nodded. "I understand but I never thought you would break a promise. But I should have known. Everyone lies. Humans just hurt each other." She said looking over to him. "I leave in the morning. I hope you and Hannah have a great life together Booth."

With that, she stood to go inside. "I'll email every now and than." With that said, she disappeared into the mansion.

_Line break_

_okay, there you go. The first part. I am not all that happy. I liked what I had the first time much better. But oh well. The next part will start with Brennan leaving. Each chapter will be a different year. I will note which year in the start. Review._


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you everyone for the reviews and the alerts. But please try to leave a review without you thought so I know what to keep doing or what to change. The feedback helps me a lot. I am glad many of you like it so far. And i am sorry ahead of time if it makes you guys cry. I'm good at writing sad fics. Most of mine are all sad. I am sorry if I do not post often. I am a full time college student and I work two part time jobs. So I post as I can. _

_bblover228-You do not have your PM turned on so i could not send you the one shot. If you would like to read, turn on the PM or send me an email. My email is on my profile. =]_

_Just so you know, I will be skipping a little. Not much._

_I'm not that found of this one..I don't think I stayed true to the characters. =/ _

_Now on to the second installment. _

_Line break_

**_2013- Ireland_**

Morning had come all but too fast for Brennan. She laid curled up in the plush comforter. The space next to her once again empty. The sun poking through the silk, floor length curtains, hitting the right side of her face. Squeezing her eyes tightly, she moaned softly, not ready to greet the day just yet. It had been two years to the day since she had left her life in DC behind. She now owned a home in Dublin, Ireland. She had not liked the rainy city at first. But as the days turned into weeks and the weeks into months, it became her home. Pushing back the covers of the queen sized bed, she turned on to her side, placing her feet on the cold, wooden floor.

"John?" She called out as she pushed herself up from the bed. For the first year, she did not date anyone. She could not bring herself too. No matter what she told herself or how many times she heard it from Angela. Angela and Jack had brought Micheal out to Ireland when he was eight months for a visit. They tried to come every eight months but Angela and Brennan called and emailed almost every night. Angela keeping her updated on life back in the states and Brennan telling Angela of her new life, new job and new boyfriend.

She had spent too much of her life living in fear. Fear that she drove everyone she loved away. Fear that love was not real and that in the end she would just end up hurt. One evening when she had been walking from her office at the University, John had been waiting at her car. They had become good friends over the year she had been there but she still compared him and any other men to Booth. He was the closest to reach Booth's level.

"Go back to bed Tempe." came the thick Irish accent of her lover. A smile forming on her lips as she grabbed his shirt from the night before off the floor and slipped it on.

"How many times do I need to tell you that I don't like eating in my bed?" She asked as she made her way into the kitchen. Sure she was happy but not as happy as she could be. He was almost like Booth. Sweet, funny, caring. Everything Booth had been. But he still wasn't Booth. She knew she loved John but her heart still longed for Booth at night.

John just smiled and handed her the mug of coffee he had made for her. Brennan smiled back to the man in front of her, holding the mug in her hands, letting the hot mug warm her. Snow was falling softly out the window to her left.

"You know, I really shouldn't be having this." She smiled walking to his side. They had been dating for just under a year, living together for just over six months. She was trying to find the happiness that she could of had with Booth.

"The doctor said one cup in the morning will do no harm." He winked over. "And I know he is a good doctor and would not do anything to harm his baby." John spoke putting down the fork he was using to cook to warm his arms around his girlfriend. They had found out she was pregnant the month before. She was just over ten weeks now. They had talked about starting a family but neither thought it would happen that soon.

"How do you feel anyway?" John kissed her shoulder, pulling the hair back from her neck as he placed a kiss in the hollow of neck moving up to her jaw.

"Fine actually. The pills you gave me work great." She spoke as she leaned back into his chest. Sure she had said she would never love again, that it was just a chemical in ones brain that made them think they were in love but she had been tired of being alone. Tired of living with regrets. She swore to herself she would not let anyone in as close as Booth had gotten. And she did not break that promise. John was close but not too close. He knew she had been broken when they met and he did not mind that they would never be married, he was okay with helping her heal slowly.

**2013-DC**

Hannah stood in the locked bathroom, her arms wrapped her middle as she looked down to the stick resting on the sink. She was not ready to be anyones mother. She did not want kids. Well, not yet any way. She just was not ready. Parker still did not like her, how could she be a mother when her step-son did not like her? A sharp knock came, pulling her from her thoughts.

"Hann? Babe, what's wrong?" Booth's worried voice carried through the thick wood to his wife's ears.

"Nothing Seel. Just finishing up." She answered looking back to the stick. How long had it been? the box said to wait five minutes. The blue eyes darted to the green numbers of the cd/alarm clock set up in the bathroom. A minute shy of five wouldn't make a difference would it? Picked up the plastic pregnancy test from his resting place, she paled seeing the digital words: _pregnant_.

Another knock came. "Hann? I'm getting worried. Come on, up open." Booth said just as he raised his fist to the door again only to find it gone and his wife standing in front of him. She looked scared and more pale then normal.

"Wha..." He started when she blurted out "I'm pregnant."

They had not talked about starting a family. Booth knew Hannah did not want children. But they were not doing anything to stop it from happening. It took a moment for the words just spoken to him to register before a smile crossed his face. One of his ear to ear grins that you can't help but smile back at smiles.

"A baby?" He asked a little more loudly then he had planned. Throwing his arms around the blonde, he pulled her close, laughing and smiling. "We're having a baby." There was nothing that could have made him happier.

Hannah smiled back and nodded. "A baby." She huffed out, arms around his neck. "Are we ready for this?" She spoke softly, unsure if she could be a good mother.

"Of course we are." Came Booth's reply and he kissed her.

Booth still worked closely with the team at the Jeffersonian even thou that lab held many memories of Bones, he still stayed close to them. Well, most of them. Angela was still hard to deal with because of how close she was with Brennan. That afternoon when Booth walked into the lab, he was unable to hide his happiness.

"Hannah's pregnant." He declared as the agent took out his ID badge, swiping it at the metal stairs before making his way to Cam's side.

Angela had been sitting next to Jack as Clark worked on the remains in front of them. Standing from where she sat and nodded to Booth. "That's good." She said wishing she could tell him Brennan was as well. Jack smiled.

"That's great man. Oh, just a heads up, Angie and I are leaving soon. We are going to be staying in Ireland for a while." He said putting his hand on Booth's shoulder. "So you get to deal with 3 inters."

With that Jack walked off. Booth gave Cam a look. "Why do they go to Ireland all the time? He had not placed that Brennan lived there. Or that they stayed with her."

Cam closed the file in her hands and looked up. "They own a home there. They are spending about ten months there this time. I will be going out myself with Michelle in a few months."

Booth nodded. "Let me know when. Maybe Hannah and I can join you all. It would be fun to get away from the city."

Cam bit her cheek looking up to Booth. She did not know how to tell him she was going to see Brennan and be there for when the baby was born. "Ill talk to Angela and Jack. We will be staying with them." She said giving a small nod as Clark looked up.

"Can't you all stop lying?" He blurted out. He could not stand all the lying going on. "He will just find out anyway." With a shake of his head, he walked away.

Cam sighed looking over to Booth, who looked a little confused. "We are all going to see Brennan." She spoke looking up to her old friend. "Don't be mad at her. She's trying to build a life without you. Booth, you broke her. I told you not to tell her you loved her if you did not mean. That it would break her and she die alone before she loved again."

_line break_

_well, there you go. I'm not too thrilled. I just not think its the best. I hope you all still like it. If not, I will fix it. Please leave a review._


	3. Chapter 3

_Adele's song 'Someone like you' screams B&B to me. So I've decided to try my hand at a one shot based off the song. I've seen one before and yes, I've read it and mine is ALMOST like other. BUT I DID NOT TAKE HER IDEAS! I've had thing idea growing for many weeks. Well, since I first heard the song a few months ago but haven't had the time to write until now. Also please no beating me. Hannah will be in this fic._

_Sorry for the delay in updating. I've been super busy. I am working three part time jobs at the moment and school for time. BUT here is the newest part of the story. This on is still in the same year, just months apart. =] The bold will be Brennan's end of the phone call._

_Pleaseeeee No one take the name Rylee Faith. My friend from middle and high school named her daughter that and i couldn't resist using it. It's too pretty. =]_

_Line break_

**2014-DC; four months later**

Booth paced in front of his desk, hands clasped behind his back. He had been acting off for months now. Ever since Cam had told him where Brennan was and way Angela and Jack always went over to Ireland. He should have known when they took off with Michael when he was only eight months old. He hadn't asked why they were going for almost year this time nor did he ask why Cam was going out in a few short weeks. What he had been focused on was trying to figure out how he could go and see her without Hannah knowing why he was going. He could lie about having a case or having been asked to talk to a University or something. It wasn't like she would ask to join him. She was just over four months pregnant with twins.

Unclasping his hands, he ran one through his graying hair. His age was slowly starting to show and he refused to use anything to hide it just yet. Each time Hannah asked him if he was going to dye the grays, he heard Brennan in the back of his mind telling him all the horrible things that could happen from using those chemicals instead of letting ones body naturally age. Letting out a loud sigh, Booth moved over to his desk chair and sank down into it, gently moving the mouse of the computer to make the black screen disappear. His email still open to the unwritten letter to Brennan. He had found her new email on the University staff page. He didn't know what to write to her. Even if he did would she open it or just delete it seeing his name as the sender. He had tried to find out anything about her life by searching on Google but he hadn't been able to find much. Just that she had cancelled a book tour for later that summer.

Just after five that night, Booth walked into the apartment he shared with Hannah. They had started to look for a house, knowing that once the twins came, there would be little to no room in the apartment for four of them and at times five. Parker rarely stayed with Booth now. He only asked to spend the days with him and go home at night so he didn't have to see Hannah. He still did not like her and wanted nothing to do with her. Tonight thou, he had no say in it. He had stay with Booth and Hannah. Parker huffed, kicking off his shoes by the door.

Hannah looked to the door from where she stood in the kitchen. "Hey you two." She said covering the pot of chili she had made during the day. "How was school Park?" She asked moving into the living room. Parker looked up from his phone as it vibrated telling him of a incoming call. "Great." He kept his reply short as he looked to his father. "Going to my room." He spoke as he hit the green answer key on the phone. Putting the phone to his ear, his face brightened and a smile formed. Booth noticed this change as his son walked away.

Sitting in his room, Parker sat on the bed talking with Brennan. They had weekly calls the same time and day each week. Parker told her about school and his life while she told him about her new life. He knew about the baby and the name she had chosen. He knew when she was coming to visit so he could meet the baby. While his father knew none of these things. Booth stood outside the closed door, listening to his son's side of the phone call.

_"How you feeling?"_

**"Alright, my cold has seemed to go away since last week. And the baby kicks more often now."**

_"Cool. Does that feel weird? I bet it feels like a alien. I wish I could feel."_

**"It does feel weird at times. Now that you say that, it is like having an alien inside of me. Ask your mother or father if you both can come out before the baby comes."**

_"He would never let me...Mom may if she could come too." _He said laughing now.

**"She's more then welcoming to stay here with you if she wants to visit. John and I have no issues with that Parker. How is school?"**

_"I passed the test I told you about last week."_

**"That's great! I knew you would. Did you use the tricks I taught you?"**

_"Yea it was hard but I remember what you told me." _

**"Good. Those tricks are a great help. I'm happy to help when I can. You know that."**

_"How long until your visit?" _

**"Well, the baby is due in seven weeks but we can't fly until she is at least five months old."**

_"But that's so far away. Make her came now. And make sure she has a tail cause that would be the coolest thing ever. Hannah made supper. It should be almost finished." _

**"I can't make her come. She'll be here in her own time and the tail I told you about is long gone now Parks. Have you told them you've given up meat?"**

_"oh. Yea. No, they don't know. He wouldn't be happy."_

**"He'll be okay with it Parks. He loves you for you. Not for if you eat meat or not. I should get going. It's early here and the little one is making me tired."**

_"Alright. I'll talk to you next week. Can you email those 3d photos you told me about last week?"_

**"I'll call at the same time. Oh yes! I forgot you wanted to see them. I'll send them now before I go to sleep. Behave yourself. Good Night."**

_"Thanks. Night." _

Booth sighed, wishing he could hear who he was talking too. Hearing Parker moving around the room now, Booth moved back into the kitchen so he was not found listening in. Parker opened the door to his room, walking out towards the kitchen. "I'm not hungry so I'm just going to have some salad." He said looking to his father.

"Who was on the phone?" Booth asked, needing to know who his son was talking too.

"A friend. Wanted to know the homework." A lie. He knew his father would know but he didn't care. He didn't want to tell him about Bones. Not now. "I'm also going to call mom soon. I have to ask her something." He said opening the fridge to grab a bottle of water. Booth shook his head walking over.

"That's bull Park and you know it. Who was on the phone?" Again he asked. "And I want the truth." Arms crossing across his chest as he stood in front of his preteen son. Parker sighed knowing he would have to tell him everything now.

"You're going to be mad." Parker spoke looking up knowing how his father felt about Brennan. "But you can't tell me I can't talk to her. Mom lets me. Mom even talks to her." he said twisting the bottle in his hands. "I was talking to Bones. She calls once a week at the same time."

Booth opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again before opening it to ask "explain everything i just heard then, feel what? Why you asked how she was feeling, what photos, why is she coming and why would go to visit."

"I told her about my test at school for math. She helps me over Skype when she's not working. She's been sick but it's better now. She said that her body is use to the hormones now and she only had a cold last week. As for the photos, she had 3d photos taken of the baby and I want to see her. I've seen the normal photos from her doctor but they are black and white. She's coming so I can see the baby and so her dad can too since he can't go for the birth. He's not doing too well but she can't come for a long time. And she said mom and i can go stay with her and John if we want to be there when the baby comes."

Finishing with the recap of his phone call Parker sipped his water. Booth looked to his son with wide eyes. "Bones is pregnant? And you rather be involved with her baby then with you're own siblings?" His voice started to raise. "How long have you known about that?"

Parker shrugged. "I lost count. But she's gonna be here in seven weeks. I can't wait. Bones even told me her name. Angela is the only other person who knows. I know because I helped her and John pick it. He's nice. He came to my party a few months ago when he was in the US to see Max. Part of her name is for you actually."

Booth's mouth fall open. "What's the name?" He didn't question anything else his son had said.

Parker smiled. "Bones said before you she did not believe in fate or having faith. Her daughter's name is Rylee Faith. She picked faith because you gave her faith when you worked together and she always had faith in you and for your faith in God."


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so sorry it's been like a year since I posted. I got busy with graduating from Community College and going off to another college to get my BA in Anthropology. I was also working a bunch. Who missed me? And don't lie to make me feel better. Well guess what? Here is a new chapter. =]

Follow me on twitter: erinlori

Thank me with reviews.

As you all know, I do not own Bones. I know, its so sad. HH should sign over the rights to me. I need the money.

On a side note, I'm not sure how I'm going to end this. I know how I had planned on ending it. Lets see where my muse takes me.

* * *

><p><strong>Ireland-2014<strong>

Brennan sighed softly as she disconnected from her weekly phone call with Parker. She missed the young boy. She had never been great with kids but Parker showed her otherwise. He did not run from her awkwardness, which she was grateful for. She only hoped that her own child would be as accepting of her faults.

Parker was sweet and caring, making sure she was doing well. She hated lying to the boy. Health wise, she was fine as was her growing daughter but John had left her weeks ago. He claimed she was too cold, had a heart of stone and that he was not the father of her child. Later she had found out he had been sleeping around, unhappy with the change in her body that he had helped cause. She also learned he had another girlfriend whom he planned to marry. She hadn't even told Angela yet. She planned on doing so once she picked them up from the airport.

John had been everything she had thought she had wanted. He was charming and nice. He had faith in a higher power and treated her like she was a queen. No one besides her father had treated her like that. She found that she enjoyed it. But he wasn't protective like Booth had been. He didn't correct her when she had used a common phrase wrong and was easily upset when she did not understand what he was talking about. Booth would have taken the time to explain it but not John. No, he just became short and irritable. John had been using her for her body until her stomach started to swell with the growth of their child. She had been wrong again. She had trusted the wrong person with her heart once again. And this time, she did not plan on giving it to anyone other then baby girl who was snuggled in her womb, right under her heart.

Placing her cell phone down on the bedside table, Brennan flicked off the light and turned to curl against her body pillow. Once upon a time, Temperance Brennan did not mind sleeping alone. She actually preferred it but now, nearing the end of her pregnancy, she hated it. The bed felt too large, too cold. It was nights like these that made Brennan miss home even more. She wanted to go back. Back to DC, the Jeffersonian, her father and brother. Angela and Jack. Hell, even Cam. But she couldn't. She needed a life away from him. She needed to move on and the city held too many memories that would make it nearly impossible for her to move on with her life. Or so she thought.

Clinging on to the body pillow, one hand resting on the swell of her pregnant belly, she felt the swift kick from her daughter as the anthropologist slowly drifted off to the land of dreams. Dreaming of a better life. A life where she wasn't alone, where the father of her child did not lie to her, cheat on her and use her.

* * *

><p><strong>DC<strong>

Booth sat in his La-z Boy nursing a cold beer. It wasn't that waxy, foreign beer that Bones use to buy. Sure he would pick it up every once in a while but never really drank it. When Hannah would ask why he bought it, he explained it was in case someone preferred it to the kind he prefers.

Parker had kept to himself all night, only talking if spoken to first. His answers short; Hannah looked to Booth knowing she had missed something while they had been in his room.

"How was school this week Parker?" She asked smiling, trying to her husbands son to actually talk with her. "You know, I have something for you." She stood from her spot on the couch. Parker was laying on the floor working on homework. It was a Friday night and Parker was doing homework. Hannah returned and placed a 4x6, glossy black and white photo on top of Parker's math book.

Parker finally looked up for a brief moment before looking to the photo before moving it off his book. "Cool." He said with no real feelings. He didn't really care. He did not like Hannah. Sure, he would love his siblings but he didn't really care about Hannah had to show him. He saw her every other weekend, he never saw Brennan.

Booth was off in his own world, not really listening to what was happening around him. He kept thinking back to everything Parker had told him. He hadn't even noticed that Parker had left the room to go to his room and do his work.

His Bones was pregnant. Was she married? Did he treat her right? Was he everything she was looking for? Booth's heart felt like it was breaking. _I shouldn't been feeling like my heart is shattering. _He thought as he sipped the beer. Hannah looked over to her husband. "Are you not going to do something about that?" She asked lowering herself back on to the couch. "He can't treat me like that." She spoke again and slapped Booth's upper arm.

"Seeley!" The blonde huffed. Booth gasped slightly, not excepting to be slapped. "What?" He hissed at her before closing his eyes, regretting almost instantly the tone he had used before hand. "Sorry. What did he do now?" "You need to do something about your son. He doesn't seem to care about the twins at all."

"Hann, we talked about this." He said shifting to put his beer down and moved to kneel in front of her. He placed his hands on her thighs. "He'll come around. I promise. He's almost thirteen. He's going to act out. I'll go talk to him again." He said leaning up to kiss her temple. That's when it hit him.

"I have an idea. How about the three of use ago away before you are unable to travel. Parker has been bugging Becs to go to Ireland. Maybe the trip will help us all bond as family?" He gave her his famous charm smile. She didn't need to know the full truth behind him wanting to go to Ireland. "Let's leave tomorrow night."

* * *

><p>I'm not sure how I feel about this one. = But here it is!


End file.
